


Boulder Greetings

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk pranks, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a dragon age prompt. Cullen is the one to paint the first part of the boulder writing at the siege and Sera wrote the second with the help of a drunk Cadash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulder Greetings

Boulders need better than that

Inquisitor Cadash walked among the troops looking for a decent drink to share with Sera, when she had just grabbed a bottle of good spiced rum and some fruity shite from her hyper elf when she saw something that confused her. Cullen was standing next to the large boulders carefully writing in his smooth script, she decided to see just what he was doing. 

“Didn’t know you humans thought boulders were message boards?” She called out to him and he whirled so fast that he nearly fell over and it made Cadash laughed. 

“My lady it is a way to strike fear into the enemy when they read it!” He stammered and was flushed, Cadash just shook her head when she saw the line paint on all the rocks. 

‘All who walk in the sight of the maker are one.’ the boulder read. 

“Sure Curly you keep telling yourself that will strike fear, I am off to get hammered and play with my favourite elf!” She called to him as she waved her bottles, Cullen sighed and turned back to the rocks.

Sera sat with Buckles feeling all warm and fuzzy and not just from the fruity drink, Suddenly Buckles started laughing Sera loved when her Buckles got drunk on her spiced rum as it made her open to anything Sera wanted and helped her come up with the best ideas. 

“I saw C-Curly writing on the rocks that are b-b-being t-throw tomorrow!” She slurred out as she laughed and Sera laughed asking what was written. 

“Some chant line or other boring human things!” Buckles said still chuckling into her drink, Sera bolted up right and gripped her seat to stop from falling off as she got an idea which she quickly told Buckles who laughed and staggered up dragging her to find paint.

Cadash was buzzed and everything was blurring around the edges but she did not care, she never got hung over a proud dwarf trait of house Cadash. They had found bright green paint and some brushes, while giggling madly they approached the boulders. The soldiers knew to avoid the pair when they were drunk as Cadash was fun loving but also know to think a large tavern brawl was fun, the soldiers decided to watch from a safe distance wondering what mischief the pair would get up to. Sera looked at the large rock and the first in the line before she started grinning like a Cheshire cat, she quickly painted in a crooked drunk mess but still readable. 

‘Stick THIS in your taint, Blighty!’ Cadash laughed like a hyena at that. 

The pair moved down the line writing whatever came to their minds, laughing the whole time as the soldiers followed them chuckling at the things being written.

________________________________

Cullen walked out of his tent dress for the battle to come that day, he started to walk the camp making sure for the what his soldiers would swear in the maker damned hundredth time everything was ready. He saw something odd and it usually meant that Sera and quite likely a very Drunk Cadash had played some prank that would make his day harder. He started looking harder for what was wrong when he spotted bright green on his boulders, he sighed and hoped this was all they did. He walked over to the first one and his jaw dropped at the sight of the messy slap dash writing, he quickly walked down the line and when he reached the last one he saw a simple message that had him screaming once his shock was over. 

‘Boulder Greetings from his Curlyness commander Curly to the blighter it squishes’ with a bad version of his signature written below.

Cadash was getting dress as Sera rolled around on their sheets hair even worse after the good drunk tumble last night. 

“SEEERAA! CADAAAAASH!” Came a large bellow that woke Sera and had the pair laughing madly, Cadash kissed Sera in a fit of passion as she spun her above her head. 

“Guess he found the rocks!” She said laughing madly with her happy hyper elf, their rough plan work the soldiers were far more relaxed after that and ready for the fight.


End file.
